


what if i'd lost you?

by minyardhoes



Series: genderswap aftg [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, but the female version, genderbent, i love them?? help, the iconic shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyardhoes/pseuds/minyardhoes
Summary: I almost lost you, Andrea thinks, looking at Naomi’s blue eyes and her red hair and the defiant set to her jaw. What would have happened if I’d lost you?





	what if i'd lost you?

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaannd here is some more lesbians. (andromi? naomdrea?)
> 
> don't u just love them?? like naomi josten and andrea minyard, badass girlfriends who take no shit, ut who are also soft for each other and madly in love

Naomi is ridiculously broken, yet she is still standing.

Before the shower, Andrea tapes garbage bags over Naomi’s burns and wounds. The last thing Naomi needs right now is more pain. She’s already suffered enough, and hot water won’t be pleasant colliding with those burns. They are angry and look awful. Andrea has never been burned. For that, she is glad. Naomi’s burns look awful, and they will scar her face forever.

In a way, it feels strange. Andrea has spent her whole life pushing away tenderness and affection yet here she is, taking care of this broken girl with as much care as she can manage. She’s spent years being rough that being soft seems wrong. Judging by Naomi’s bewildered and equally soft expression, she isn’t used to being touched like this. Naomi is used to hard hits and scorching burns.

Right now, she is completely vulnerable, entirely reliant on Andrea. That feeling shouldn’t feel so alien. Kevin and Aaron and Nicky have been depending on her and she has been protecting them since she met them - but this seems heavier. Naomi is much more fragile at this moment in time, and if somebody so much as touched her, it would hurt. She can’t even grab the blanket which Andrea throws around her body, shielding her scars from the rest of the team. Andrea ties it. When Naomi smiles - just a little tilt of the lips, a silent  _ thank you _ \- Andrea shoves down the dart of warmth which shoots through her chest.

_ I almost lost you _ , Andrea thinks, looking at Naomi’s blue eyes and her red hair and the defiant set to her jaw.  _ What would have happened if I’d lost you _ ?

Andrea kisses Naomi as feelings rise in the back of her throat, threatening to choke her.

“You’re a mess,” she says. It is hypocritical. Right now, Andrea feels jagged, split apart by emotions and unable to function because of them.

Naomi smiles a little bit. Andrea isn’t sure how she can smile whilst her face and body look like they do, covered in new scars and searing burns. They must still hurt. But Naomi does, and she says, “What else is new?” with a stupid smile still on her face.

Andrea hates her. More appropriately, she hates how that smile makes warmth pool in her stomach. She’s spent years shoving down her emotions to the point where she feels pleasantly blank. This is … this is overwhelming. Emotions are rearing their ugly heads and Andrea doesn’t like how little control she has over the situation.

Andrea turns on the shower, checking it is an acceptable temperature. She feels as if she is taking care of a child. She undresses Naomi when it is obvious that her bagged arms won’t manage that, either. Naomi tenses a little. Andrea understands that - she is vulnerable, injured and completely at the mercy to anything Andrea decides to do. It’s wired into her brain that she can’t be vulnerable around people. This has to be difficult. Andrea tries to keep her hands off of Naomi’s skin as much as she can, only touching when it is absolutely necessary.

Andrea waits a minute or two. When she steps in the shower, sans armbands and socks, Naomi looks at her, appreciation written deep into her eyes.

Water soaks Andrea’s clothes. She won’t undress, not in front of Naomi. Naomi may respect her boundaries and give herself entirely over to Andrea, but there is always alarm bells ringing, ringing, ringing in her head -  _ don’t let anybody in.  _ This is far enough.

Naomi’s hair hasn’t been brown for a while now, but Andrea still marvels at the bright auburn. She smooths her fingers through it, watching Naomi’s eyes the whole time. Those eyes watch her right back.

_ I almost lost _   _you._ Andrea tries to imagine life without a smartass redhead involved, and everything reverts to being unbearably miserable and dull. Naomi, even though she will never admit it, brought a light into her life. Something to hold onto. Something to fight for.

Slowly, she picks up shampoo and squeezes some into her hand, waiting for a  _ no _ . Nothing comes. Andrea wants to ask -  _ yes or no?  _ \- but words will fail her. They will be strained and strangled and weak. All she has now are actions, and she moves especially carefully.

At some point, when Andrea is rubbing body wash onto her body, Naomi diverts from Andrea’s lips and chases a drop of water which runs down her neck. The second Naomi’s hot mouth attaches to her neck, Andrea shudders, trying and failing to hide it. Her fingers tighten against Naomi’s ribcage.

“Your neck fetish is not attractive,” Andrea says sharply, mainly to try and cover up the shivers.

Naomi, ever the smartass, replies, “You like it. I like that you like it.”

Andrea bites back a noise and tilts her head to the side, allowing more access, until it is all too much. She feels dizzy and out of control as Naomi pulls the skin gently between her teeth, her tongue following. That is enough. Andrea seizes control again by kissing Naomi’s jaw, a line of heavy kisses, punctuating it with a, “Yes or no?”

“It’s always yes with you,” she says, as if that answer is simple, as if there is no debating that.

To hide how her heart stutters, Andrea volleys back with, “Except when it’s no.”

Naomi kisses her, slowly, tenderly. “If you have to keep asking because … I’ll answer it as many times as you ask. It’s always going to be yes.”

“Don’t ‘always’ me,” Andrea snaps. It can’t always be yes. Naomi’s just over trusting and an idiot.

“Don’t ask for truth if you’re just going to dilute it.”

There is it, the familiar smart mouth. Andrea growls in the back of her throat and puts a hand over Naomi’s mouth, stopping any more words from coming out. Andrea mulls over a few stray thoughts whilst she kisses a line down her jaw, chest, lower and lower until it’s impossible to keep her hand there anymore.

She looks at Naomi, who is looking back with determination in her eyes. Raw need fizzles through her.

She kneels, hitching one of Naomi’s legs over her shoulder.

“Don’t slip,” Andrea warns.

She ghosts a soft, almost tender kiss to Naomi’s hip. She doesn’t do it for the sake of being soft, not like other people would. It’s a reassurance. It’s everything she wants to say. It’s everything she can’t say.

She’s wanted this since she hit Naomi in the stomach with a racquet. She’s wanted to do this since Naomi captured her interest. She’s wanted to make Naomi shake under her tongue for a long, long time, and now, this moment is upon her. Andrea’s pulse is beating unnaturally fast. She hopes that Naomi can’t feel it.

At the first touch, Naomi arches her back, head hitting the wall. She whispers a soft curse, and this only encourages Andrea to push harder, her tongue darting out with more force this time. She recalls her own words - _ doesn’t mean I wouldn’t eat you out. _ And here they are.

One of Naomi’s hands secure herself from slipping over, the other intertwines with Andrea’s hair, tugging ever so slightly. Andrea teases at first, mainly so she can hear Naomi’s keen little whines and hisses, but not that she would ever admit that she likes them.

The first time she had ever touched Naomi, she had been crazily responsive, gasping and moaning at the slightest touch. Andrea doesn’t like the word  _ easy _ , but that is the only way to describe Naomi - it barely takes anything until she is canting her hips up, silently asking for more, more, more. After a few more moments, Andrea gives in and flattens her tongue, pushing it through Naomi’s folds and pushing against her clit. She’s perfect. Her moans and mumbles send electricity sparking through Andrea’s bones. She can feeling the growing wetness in her own underwear, noticeable despite the water on her clothes.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Naomi says, and she starts to say Andrea’s name, but it turns into a surprised groan when Andrea pushes a finger inside of her, then two, curling them. “Oh,  _ god _ .”

Naomi’s leg is trembling where it is rested on Andrea’s shoulder. It jolts even harder when Andrea wraps her lips around Naomi’s clit and pulls it in her mouth, suckinhg with absolutely no reserve. The sounds her mouth is making are lewd and Naomi’s moans are even dirtier, filthy groans and swear words which makes it almost impossible not to reach down and touch herself so she can get off too. Naomi will be the death of her, she swears it.

She wants Naomi to come, to fall apart under her tongue and fingers. She wants Naomi’s body to tremble and her voice to go even higher and her words to slur. She wants  _ Naomi. _

Several minutes later, after a particularly hard shove of her fingers and swipe of her tongue, Naomi’s body jerks and spasms like she’s been shocked, her mouth opening in a moan which is cut off half way. Andrea kisses and doesn’t stop until she is completely spent, shuddering and sighing, legs weak. Andrea puts her leg down but this doesn’t help her stay upright. She slips down next to Andrea. Naomi looks gorgeous, blissed out and gasping for breath.

“Do you want …”

But Andrea kisses her before she can finish.

She puts a hand on the wall and slips a hand in her underwear without pulling her pants down. Fear spikes at the back of her neck, alarm bells ringing, telling her to keep her guard up. But this is Naomi.

It takes serious effort to hold back a moan when she slides her hand over her clit, oversensitive and so  _ fucking turned on _ . Just from Naomi.

Desire crackles and snaps, curling through her body as she barely manages to hold onto reality. This isn’t safe. This is dangerous. Anybody could hurt her. She’s letting herself be weak.

_ This is Naomi, _ she reminds herself, touching herself almost hesitantly. It isn’t going to last for long. She can tell.

They don’t stop kissing - even when Naomi notices the activity of her hand and makes a half-interested, half-shocked noise. Andrea doesn’t let her go, keeps her close, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth and biting down so she won’t moan.

She can’t stop moving her hand now, not when she’s so close, not when she’s about to burst into flames and explode. Naomi hums again, and pleasure crashes over her like a wave. Andrea is submerged for a couple of seconds, underwater as her vision blacks out, but she comes with a strangled noise in the back of her throat. She slows her hand but keeps it steady as shocks power through her, knocking all of the air from his lungs. If they’d been standing up, Andrea would find it difficult to keep her legs steady. Even now, on the floor, they shake.

Naomi kisses her once more, a gentle  _ thank you _ and a few more other words which Andrea refuses to think about, and then wraps a towel around her body and leaves. She understands. Andrea, alone now, slowly pulls herself up from the floor.

She breathes out slowly but surely.

After a minute or so, her hands stop shaking.

She turns off the water and follows Naomi out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this/gave this a chance, I love you.
> 
> if you comment, I love you more!! if you liked, tell me!


End file.
